So is this Goodbye?
by skaterbabe4eva
Summary: A Loliver story! Lilly's leaving Malibu to go live with her dad in New York and Oliver thinks it's his fault. Lilly and Oliver look back over the past couple of months to try and find out what went wrong. Used to be ' its all my fault'
1. Oliver's Sorrow

**It****'s all My fault**

**chapter 1 : Olivers Sorrow**

I sloped upstairs ignoring my mothers nagging, muttering the occasional "uhuh" just to sound like I was paying attention but I really wasn't in the mood and I didn't care if she knew I wasn't listening because nothing she could do would make me feel any worse than I already did. Today was the day Lilly Truscott was going to walk out of my life forever and there was nothing I could do to stop it. God knows I'd done enough to cause it. I wasn't the one sat behind the steering wheel, but I might as well have been. I'd driven her away! I couldn't even talk to Miley about it because she blamed me for making her best friend leave too.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and the force of it made a picture frame fall off of my bookshelf. I knew instantly what the picture was of because it was the only one I had up in my room. I wasn't a big fan of photos because they always lied and often the smiles were fake and forced and didn't reflect the true feelings of people. But not this one, this one was true and the smiles were real and the people were actually happy and not just pretending. I stared down at the picture behind the broken glass and saw the two care-free kindergarteners grinning back at me. Where had those times gone? Why did we have to grow up? Why did I have to ruin everything and everyone I cared about?

I bent down and carefully picked up the frame, kicked the bits of broken glass aside and collapsed onto my bed. I can't remember the last time I'd been as happy as I was in this picture. No wait, I can. It was at the start of all the trouble, two weeks before Thanks Giving when Lilly told me she _liked_ me! But I blew it and now that's 'Reason number 1' why it's my fault she's leaving.

Miley, Lilly and I were sat in our usual spot on the beach. Lilly and I had just been surfing and I was soaking wet because I'd fallen of the board at least 7 times. I wasn't as good as Lilly at surfing, we both knew it but there was no way I was going to admit it. I sat down on the sand and shook my head like a dog, sending water everywhere.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed as she wiped the water off of her face. I just shrugged my shoulders and lay down on the sand and closed my eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun on my skin.

"You're getting better Oliver! Last time you fell like 12 times" She laughed.

"Thanks Lil but I was just mucking about. If I actually tried I could stay on properly." I was lying of course but she didn't have to know that.

"Of course you could…Huh? What?" I had no idea what Lilly was talking about so I opened my eyes to see her and Miley sat there whispering.

"What are you two gossiping about now?" I said smirking.

"Oh nothing," Miley said giving Lilly a strange look and, at the time, I didn't know what it meant but looking back now I realise it was a 'tell him already' kinda look. Lilly was shaking her head fiercely at her but Miley didn't seem bothered.

"Well I'm going to…erm…go for a walk. See you two later." She gave Lilly that look again and left.

"No, Miley… Miley! " Lilly yelled after her but Miley didn't turn round, she just kept walking. Lilly turned her head to me and I gave her a puzzled look, I wasn't prepared for what was coming at all.

Lilly gave a nervous laugh and shifted round so she was sat on her knees in front of me. I propped myself up with my elbows hoping that she was going to explain what was going on because I was completely confused.

"I kinda wanna ask you something…well tell you something… ask you something and tell you something… but the other way round." She was getting really nervous now and it sort of made me nervous too. She never acted like this around me.

"Ok… go on"

"God, Miley's been wanting me to tell you this for like ages and I never knew how hard it would be when I agreed."

"So it's about Miley?" I had no idea what was going on.

"No it's about me…and you." She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and continued. "Look the thing is, well I have a… a huge crush on you and I guess I just wanted you to know and wondered if you felt the same. So… do you?" She said anxiously. I looked away from her, I had no idea what to say so I just said the only thing I could.

"Oh."

"I knew it; I knew you wouldn't feel the same. I shouldn't have said anything .I'm sorry." She sounded so hurt. I was shocked by the pain I could here in her voice but I didn't do anything about it, I just watched her get up and leave. I didn't tell her how I really felt. I didn't tell her that I had a crush on her too. I didn't tell her that what she'd just told me had made me the happiest person alive. I just let her run.

**A/N: Yeah so that is my first chapter and I'm not too pleased with it. I wanna know what you lot think about it. If you like it please let me know coz then I will continue but it's up to you. Ta**


	2. Almost Packed

Almost Packed

**A/N: I'd just like to say thanks to those of you who rated my first chapter! I really appreciate it! And also, I will try to update every week! Just to let you know ) Enjoy chapter two…**

Almost Packed

God I hate packing! I had _way _too much crap! I shoved my last shirt into my suitcase, I'd only packed my clothes and I'd already filled three suitcases! I quickly scanned my room trying to see what else I needed to take. I wasn't taking my books coz dad had loads, he also bought a new computer so I wouldn't have to take mine, thankfully. I have no idea how I would've packed that and taken it to New York! I wanted to take my stuffed animals but mom said that I was too old for them now. My eyes finally rested on an old photo frame that contained a picture of Oliver and me when we were in kindergarten. I sighed deeply as I picked it up and sat on my computer chair. As much as I hated to admit it, I was really going to miss that goofy teen, even if things hadn't run too smoothly lately. A tear ran down my cheek as I began to think about everything that had happened.

After that day on the beach I hadn't spoken to Oliver for two weeks. The longest I'd ever been without talking to him. We only made up because my mom decided she didn't want to make Thanksgiving dinner and gratefully accepted the invitation to spend thanksgiving with the Okans so I had to talk to him. To cut a long story short, he apologized, I apologized and we were back to normal, it was a bit awkward but we were speaking again nevertheless and when we returned back to school after the short thanksgiving break we were acting like nothing had happened. We were laughing and joking and I guess I should have been happy with that right? Well I wasn't. I had been so convinced that he liked me too that I was a little bit disappointed, ok a lot disappointed when he didn't tell me on the beach. So I decided I was going to make him see. I didn't know how yet but I would.

It was lunch time and, after helping Oliver eat yet another Turkey sandwich, he and I walked back to the lockers to collect our books for the next lesson.

"I swear, if she gives me another turkey sandwich again tomorrow I'm gonna sprout feathers!" Oliver complained. I couldn't help but laugh at the image I just got in my head of Oliver with a beak, covered in feathers, clucking and walking like a turkey.

"It's not funny! I don't think I'm ever going to be able to eat the stuff again"

"You say that every year." Oliver laughed sarcastically as he tried to pull out a book that was at the bottom of his locker and under a huge pile of… god only knows what that stuff was!

"Do you need a hand?" I asked, shaking my head and closing my locker door. I had no trouble with mine because I kept it clean, well sort of. Oliver shook his head.

"No thanks Lil I think I've…" Just at that moment a boy came flying round the corner and slammed right into me. I landed on the floor with an _oof _and my books flew all over the hallway with the boy laying on top of me.

"Ouch." He moaned then realized that I was underneath him. "I am so sorry! I didn't see you I was just…" he apologized

"Yeah never mind about that Mr. Chatty just get off her!" Oliver yelled. Instantly 'Mr. Chatty' jumped up and carried on with his apologies. Oliver held out his hand to pull me up and I took it. I brushed myself off and started to laugh.

"Don't worry," I dismissed, waving my hand and crouching down to pick up my books "I've had worse falls."

"Yeah but I feel so bad! Here let me help you" He crouched down too and started snatching my books up off the floor. I just watched him for a while. He had scruffy short blond hair that stuck out everywhere, he had brilliant bright green eyes, his button nose was dusted with faint freckles and from what I could tell, he was quite tall. He was kinda cute but I was sure I hadn't seen him around before.

After all my books were collected we both stood up and smiled awkwardly at each other as he handed the ones he'd picked up back to me.

"Hey are you new? I'm sure I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah I am! I've just moved here from Phoenix, my names Sam." He replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Sam, I'm Lilly and this is Oliver." We both looked at Oliver who was leaning against his locker glaring at Sam.

"So why were you running so fast _Sammy_?" Oliver asked in a less than greeting tone.

"It's Sam, and I was running to my next lesson. Someone told me that we had to be in gym quarter of an hour early or you get detention for a whole semester and I don't really want that on my first day!" I laughed at how naïve he was. Someone had decided to play a trick on the new kid.

"Oh yeah well you better go! You'll be late if you don't hurry!" Oliver exclaimed. It was quite obvious that he wanted an excuse to get rid of Sam. Something about him wound Oliver up for some reason. Suddenly a plan sprang to mind.

"Yeah you're right dude! Catch'ya later." Sam began to run again but I grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Whoa hold up there! You don't have to get to gym early, someone was messing with you coz you're new." I told him. A frown appeared on his face.

"Oh." He glanced at Oliver with a hurt look on his face then turned back to me. "Thanks for telling me. I'm gonna go look around now, bye." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his wrist again.

"Why don't I show you round?" I suggested and a smile spread across his face revealing perfect, strait, white teeth.

"Would you? I would really appreciate that!" I nodded at Sam and heard Oliver's annoyed groan behind me. I smirked to myself. This plan was going to work perfectly!

* * *

Suddenly I was brought back to earth with a crash that made me jump so much it sent me flying out of my chair and onto the floor. Miley had just burst into my room.

"Lilly you can't leave! I won't let you!" It was obvious she'd been crying, she had huge bags under her puffy red eyes and her makeup had run all down her face.

"Miley I want to, please don't start this again." I pleaded but there was no use.

"Lilly just because Oliver's been a bastard doesn't mean you have to leave! You're running away and that's not the Lilly I know! The Lilly I know would stand up and fight!" She was trying to con me into staying but it wasn't going to work, she'd made this speech too many times this week. I have to say, it affected me at first but not this time.

"Miley I'm not running away! I wanna go see my dad."

"Then go in the summer vacation! You can't leave me!" Her eyes began to fill with tears and so did mine. "Lilly please! Don't go." Her voice was starting to croak and tears were running down her face.

"Don't cry Miles! You'll set me off!" but it was too late I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" Miley pleaded. I shook my head.

"I wish there was but," I shrugged "I can't cope with it here anymore. Besides, I'm almost packed now!" I gave a faint smile and Miley just nodded. She'd finally accepted that there was nothing she could do. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly for what might be the last time. We stood like that for five minutes. Both of us crying. Both of us wanting me to stay.


	3. Fights and Dreams

**A/N: This chapter's gonna start off where Lilly finished when she was looking back at things but it's from Oliver's P.O.V if you get what I mean! Oh and thanks again to all of ya who reviewed and I'm glad you like it!! **:)

Fights and Dreams

I watched in complete astonishment as Lilly and Sam walked off down the hall chatting and flirting and whatever else they were doing. What the hell just happened? Lilly can't like him! She's supposed to like me not some stupid new kid from _Phoenix_! It was only two weeks since she told me she had a crush on me so what was all _that _about?

Questions were flying round in my head like seagulls over a person with a plate of fries. God look what Miley's done to me! She's got me using all her little country sayings! I bet she could help me answer these questions but she was still on her thanksgiving tour thingie. It's alright for some! I decided I was going to take the bull by the horns and talk to Lilly about this right n… The class bell rang out over the school and people began to scurry to there next lessons

"…Right after school then." I finished under my breath and headed for history.

The next three hours went by in a bit of a blur but when the bell rang for the end of school everything became very clear. It was clear that I had no idea what I was going to say, it was cleat that I had no idea where she was and it was clear that I really hadn't thought this through!

"Ok…Ok where will she be?" I muttered to myself and it didn't take long for the answer to walk round the corner holding hands with Sam.

"Hi Oliver!" she called out to me as I walked up to her with a face like thunder.

"Lilly I need to talk to you! Right now!" Lilly looked quite worried. I guess she could tell from my tone that this conversation wasn't going to be about homework.

"Ollie what's up?"

"Don't try that _Ollie_ thing with me! What the hell is going on?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Lilly looked confused and genuinely didn't understand so I decided to clarify.

"Between you and Sammy over there?" I twitched my head towards the boy Lilly had just been holding hands with just minutes ago. A frown played across Lilly's face.

"Ok again, Its Sam!" Sam corrected with a frustrated tone but I ignored him, waiting for Lilly to reply. People were beginning to crowd around us. It was as if they could smell a fight in the air, you know, like cow's and rain. Damn you Miley!

"What's it to you?" Lilly sounded frustrated that I had asked her the question but I was more frustrated because she hadn't answered properly.

"Well seen as though it's only been two weeks since you told me you had a crush on me I want to know what's happening!" The people around us gasped and whispered about this new piece of gossip but the two of us acted like we didn't notice.

"Yeah and you shot me down so I'm moving on! What's your problem with that?!" She demanded and all of a sudden it clicked. I knew what she was doing, or trying to do.

"You're trying to make me jealous!" I laughed. How did it take me this long to figure it out?

"Now hang on! She just told you what's going on! You're just jumping to conclusions! Just face the fact that she's over you!" Sam jumped in.

"Yeah and what do you know Sammy?" I asked glaring at him.

"IT'S SAM!" he yelled at me and I could see the frustration in his eyes.

"Yeah whatever! Just go back to Phoenix this doesn't concern you Sammy!" That was the last straw. I saw him clench his fists.

"Oh don't worry, I will." A sinister smile crept across his face. He scrunched his fists up into balls "Right after this!" he yelled and slammed his fist into my jaw line. I stumbled back in shock as everyone around us gasped and started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"You're gonna regret that pretty boi!" I threatened and charged at him. We both crashed to the ground and continued to swing at each other. There was no doubt that Sam was stronger than me and every hit was ten times stronger than mine. Each blow sent me squirming in pain, desperately trying to get out of his grip but he wasn't going to let me get out that quickly.

"Sam Stop!" Lilly yelled as she dragged the boy off of me. She bent down by my side and softly touched the side of my face. I flinched as she ran her fingers over my jaw line. Sam had hurt me, but not as much as Lilly had. She had stopped the fight but she could have prevented the whole thing. I saw the sorrow in her eyes as she examined my injuries; she knew she could have stopped it too.

"Oliver I'm sorry" she whispered to me, a tear running down her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lilly. He was asking for it." Sam's voice sounded hollow, not a single trace of regret could be heard. "Just leave him." He said, grabbing hold of Lilly's arm and pulling her away from me. I glared at her as she was dragged down the hall. The crowd quickly began to disappear as everyone headed home. I picked myself up, dusted myself off and did the same.

I shook my head at the memory and slowly drifted to sleep. I found myself in an all too familiar dream. A dream that I'd had every night that week and a dream I really didn't want to have again.

I was stood in a dark and empty room with no windows or lights or _anything_. It was completely empty apart from me and the beautiful, blond angel with a sparkling blue eyes and a stunning, bright smile.

"Lilly" I felt myself say but I didn't hear the word. That was another thing about this dream, it was always completely silent. There was never a single sound. She began to walk towards me and I stood watching, in awe of how amazingly beautiful she is. The distance between us was quickly closing in and before I knew it, Lilly was standing right in front of me, wrapping her arms around my neck. She kissed me gently with her soft, angelic lips. I returned her kiss, frantically trying to deepen it. I licked her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth. My tong danced over hers and she did the same. My heart was racing so fat that it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. My insides were being tied in knots. It felt so right to be here kissing Lilly. I couldn't control my excitement.

She ran her fingers through my hair and I was enjoying every second of it but my body filled with dread as Lilly slowly began to pull away. I knew what was going to happen and I had to stop it! I wrapped my arms around her waist, desperately trying to stop her but it didn't work. It never worked. Lilly removed my arms from her waist and slowly started walking backwards without a single expression on her face. I reached out to grab hold of her wrist but it was too late, she was too far away. As if someone had opened a trap door underneath her, Lilly began to fall through the ground. I sprinted to the spot where she had just vanished and fell to my knees. I reached out my hand to her, praying to god that she would take it. But she never did.

I yelled out to her but there was only silence. I screamed her name over and over again at the top of my lungs and I could feel my throat becoming dry and horse but no sound was escaping my lips. Not a single syllable. Tears began to flood down my face as I watched the only girl I have ever loved fall deeper and deeper into the darkness until it swallowed her completely and I was left alone.

I woke with a start and sat bolt upright. My heart was pounding, my breath was heavy, and my entire body was shaking and dripping with sweat.

"Oliver?"

My head spun round to see my older brother kneeling beside my bed with a look of pure concern on his face.

"Oliver, are you ok? Why were you yelling Lilly's name like that? What happened? Have you been crying?" The questions came pouring out and it seemed like they were never going to stop. It got to the point where I had to interrupt.

"I'm fine Tyler. Just a bad dream." Was that really my voice? I could hardly recognize it. I grabbed hold of the towel at the end of my bed and wiped away the sweat from my face. Tyler sat down beside me and patted me on the back; he pulled a face and wiped his hand on his jeans. I gave a weak laugh.

"You're really going to miss her aren't you?" I looked at my brother and saw a caring look in his eyes. I was shocked at that. He never did the caring older brother thing. I was fully expecting him to start laughing at me or make ridiculous jokes about me and Lilly or leave or anything but this.

"Yeah…Yeah I am. I messed up everything and she's never going to talk to me again." I admitted.

"You don't really believe that do you? I've seen the two of you together. You could never do anything wrong in her eyes." This new Tyler was kinda creeping me out. We'd never spoken like this before. I felt like I could tell him _anything_ right now and he wouldn't tell a soul.

"But that was before I ruined her life. I've tried talking to her but she won't answer her phone." I looked down, ashamed of myself.

"Come on dude, you can't have done anything _that _bad!"

"You have no idea."

**A/N: Yep so that's chapter 3!! Soz it took me so long to update but I'll try get the next chapter up quicker. Promise! **


	4. Decisions

Decisions

**Decisions **

So here I am, alone with my thoughts with an hour to kill before I leave. Miley got a phone call from her father and she had to leave. Turns out, her father told her she had to study before coming to wave me off and snuck out without him knowing! So much for daddy's little girl huh? I smiled to myself at that. I know she wants me to stay but everything is so _crazy_ here now and, oh I don't know… maybe I'm ready to go. I've lived here all my life; maybe I'm ready for a change of scenery, a change of faces, but then again maybe not. I mean the scenery around here _is_ so beautiful and the faces aren't that bad I suppose.

Once again I found my thoughts drifting to Oliver and to how everything had turned out like this. How could I have been so stupid? That plan to make him jealous only ended up with him being beaten to the ground and, of course, him blanking me from then on. I had nobody to talk to because I ended it with Sam after his fist fight with Oliver, everybody was either laughing at me because I liked Oliver and he didn't like me back or treating me like dirt because of the way I used Sam and Miley was still on her tour. I was so lonely. I thought about ringing Miley but I was embarrassed, I just wished she was home so I could talk to her but to be honest, when she got back I didn't particularly feel like talking because I knew that she would turn the whole thing into some ridiculous joke that only she would find funny. Unfortunately she managed to get it out of me.

"Come on Lil, something must have gone on when I was away! Why is everyone looking at you like that? And why are you and Oliver not talking again? Did you make a move on him ore something? Miley nagged. I gave her an appalled look.

"No! Look nothing's happened, I've told you already!"

"Oh come o…" Miley was interrupted as some girl from the year above walked by and shoved me. Hard.

"Stupid bitch!" the girl spat at me. Miley looked from me to the girl and back again, expecting me to say something back, stand up for myself. But I didn't. I just looked back at her with a guilty look on my face and ran off.

I headed for the quietist corner of the yard and fell to the floor, pulling my knees under my chin and staring blankly at the ground. I didn't even notice Miley sit next to me.

"Lil?" she said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about her, she's not the only one and there have been worse." I told her, still staring at the ground.

"Lilly if you tell me what's happened then I can help." She told me. I didn't think she'd be able to help but I told her anyway. Just to put her out of her misery. I told her how Sam had run into me in the hall and how disgusted Oliver looked at him. I told her about the plan and about how it had completely backfired. I told her everything and she didn't interrupt, just sat and listened. When I was finished neither of us spoke for a couple of seconds. Then Miley broke the silence.

"God Lil, you scheming cow!" she said stunned. I knew she was joking but it was the truth, and the truth hurt. "So who's this Sam guy? Is it that new kid in our geography class?"

"Yeah," I whispered and nodded my head just incase she couldn't hear me.

"Oooohhh good choice, He's cute! D'you recon he's over you yet because I might give it a shot!" Miley joked again.

"Miley come on, this isn't funny! Why couldn't I just of… oh I dunno … just of left well alone? Oliver and I would still be talking if I had." The smile vanished from her face as she realized how upset I was by it all.

"Oh I'm sorry Lilly," she said sympathetically before hugging me. "Hang on, is that why Oliver has a black eye? He said he'd started a boxing club." Miley thought out loud before chuckling to herself. I wasn't really paying much attention, I was thinking about what I'd just said. Maybe I should leave wall alone, but I was going to have to talk to Oliver before I did. He could help me make the right decision.

At lunch I asked Miley if she knew where he would be so I could try sort it all out. She told me that she'd seen him on the second floor going towards his locker a couple of minutes ago and insisted that she would come with me. I didn't really want her to but she wouldn't take no for an answer. We both walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to our lockers. When I saw Oliver rummaging inside his, my heart began to quicken._ "This is it," _I thought to myself and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Oliver?" I said quietly but I knew he'd heard me because his whole body tensed up. He didn't turn round.

"Oliver please." I tried again, a little louder this time but he still continued to ignore me.

"Oliver!" Miley yelled and this time he turned round, making sure he didn't look at me.

"Oh hi Miley, how you doing? Caught up with your work yet because you can borrow my notes if you want." His voice seemed quite chirpy as he spoke but his body language showed he was anything but.

"Oliver can you please talk to Lilly?!" It wasn't a demand, more of a plea.

"I don't want to." He said through gritted teeth. His voice grew cold at the sound of my name.

"Then just listen! Please, Oliver, I want to make everything right between us!" I butted in. It was taking all my strength to talk to him and it seemed to take all his to just look at me. "Oliver I'm so, _so _sorry for what happened with you and S… what happened before. I want to go back to normal!" I decided against saying Sam's name because I knew it would, if it was possible, make things worse. Oliver began to shake his head at me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Lilly! And it's never going to go back to how it was!" He yelled at me. Even though he was obviously _really _angry with me, I couldn't help but feel like him talking to me was a good sign that we could work this out without me having to spring my news on them.

"Oliver, come on why can't we try get through this?" I didn't raze my voice; I wanted him to see that I could control my feelings now.

"No! No, we can't! I can't trust you anymore Lilly. You've ruined it!" His voice rose even higher and his eyes narrowed. I thought through what I was going to do next before I actually said anything.

"Are you sure Oliver? Are you _really_ sure?" My question took him, and Miley for that matter, by surprise. A look of confusion appeared on both of their faces. Oliver thought over my question and slowly began to nod.

"I'm positive. I don't really want to look at you again never mind talk to you." My question had taken him by surprise so much that he forgot to yell when he answered. Miley's head spun round to look at him.

"Oliver! You can't be serious, I mean, you guys have been friends since pre-k! Just get over it and don't ruin what you two have!" To say Miley sounded shocked was an understatement. She glared at Oliver almost as if she did it long enough she could get him to change his answer, but the words had already been said and they couldn't be taken back now. I placed my hand on Miley's shoulder.

"It's ok Miles," I turned to Oliver, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't have to see me again." Tears began to run down my cheeks. Oliver gave me a funny look.

"How's that gonna work? I'm in nearly all of your classes." He pointed out. I took a deep sigh and looked at Miley; this wasn't exactly the way I wanted to break it to her.

"Not for much longer. My dad invited me to go live with him and I wasn't sure what to say. You just made my decision for me." I heard Miley give a loud gasp and start stuttering but Oliver never made a noise and there was no emotion on his face.

"N…No Lilly you… you can't! You can't move! Not to New York! You… you just can't! Miley protested.

"New York?" Oliver questioned, panic and guilt quickly flashing across his face, "But that's the other side of the country! You can't just up and move!"

"Oliver, I can't take all the pathetic little comments and disgusted looks and being shoved around and gossiped about. The only reason I didn't take his offer straight away was because I wanted to know if you would forgive me and help me get through it. Don't worry Oliver, after this Sunday you won't see anymore of me." Oliver stood paralyzed in shock as Miley continued to tell me I wasn't aloud to go. All of a sudden an evil smile spread across Oliver's face.

"This is another one of your schemes isn't it? You're trying to guilt trip me into saying that I forgive you and that everything will be ok as long as you don't leave, aren't you? Well it won't work!" Ouch! That really hurt! I thought he knew me, knew I wouldn't do that. Although after the whole ordeal with Sam I didn't know it myself. But I thought he cared at least. Obviously not. The tears began to fall harder.

"Goodbye Oliver," I sobbed then turned round and walked away from him.

"Yeah goodbye Lilly! And good ridden!" he yelled after me. A loud crack echoed around the hallway as Miley slapped Oliver round the face and told him he was an insensitive… person before running after me.

When I got home I rang my dad straight away and told him that I was going to accept his offer and that I would be on a flight to New York, along with all my things, that Saturday. My mom rang the school to tell them that I would need all my school info ready for me by Friday so I could transfer and as the week went on all my teachers said there farewells. They told me they'd miss me, that I'd been a joy to teach and to be good in my new school. All the usual stuff. Oliver soon caught on that I was telling the truth and tried to talk to me but every time he did I walked away, I didn't want to say goodbye again.

On Friday I emptied my locker, collected my school records, said goodbye to the people who were still talking to me and walked out of the school building for the last time.

**A/N: So, So, So, So, So sorry for taking so long with this chapter!! It was mine and my brothers birthday this week and people came over every night to say happy birthday so I hardly got any time on the computer S. Only one chapter left to do now but I have two ideas for it so I might update both and you tell me which you're favorite is.**


	5. Run!

Final Chapter version 1 – Run

**Fina****l Chapter version 1 – Run!**

The song started over again. I have no idea how many times I've listened to this now but it's been on loop for the past hour now. Jason Dunn's voice rang through my head as he began to sing the lyrics.

_Your life dreams are shattered,_

_Now you're gone away._

_We've cried here for hours,_

_And hours turn to days._

_We know you regret this,_

_Leaving us here,_

_With portraits and memories,_

_That we've held so dear_

_When I hear your name, it's not the same._

_No matter what they say, I'm not okay._

_And we started at zero, and went different way…_

"Oliver honey?" I heard faintly over the music. I looked up to see my mom in the doorway. I gave a weak smile and took my earphones out. Mom walked into my room and sat a t the foot of the bed.

"Are you alright honey? What are you listening to?" she asked softly.

"It's called Zero by Hawk Nelson." I only answered the second part of her question. I figured she knew the answer to the first part and judging by the look on her face I knew I was right.

I could tell that she hated seeing me like this, I'm not usually the kind of person to stay cooped up in my room all day, not bothering to change out of my pyjamas, listening to music with my blinds closed. I'd only left the room to go to the bathroom and make a sandwich.

"I've just had a phone call from the station, they need me to work another shift tonight so I'm about to go. I won't be back until about twelve-ish. Is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine mom. Why wouldn't it be?" She chose not to answer my question. She sighed then stood up, stroked my hair gently then placed a kiss on the top of my head. She headed for the door and when she reached it she turned back to me.

"Your father should be home at seven. Don't stay up too late will you?" And with that she left, a couple of seconds later I heard her footsteps on the stairs then heard the front door open and close.

It's funny how little things like that can make you look at the clock at just the right moment. I looked over to the digital clock on my desk. 5:52. Lilly leaves in eight minutes. Even if I want to stop her I don't have time to get to her house… unless I run! I deliberated over whether or not I _should_ try and stop her before I came to the conclusion that wasted too much time thinking when I knew perfectly well what the answer was.

(**A/N the story kinda changes tense now and sorry if it confuses you but it makes it more exciting :D )**

Chucking my iPod onto the floor, I rush over to my closet and grab my sneakers before charging out my door and down the stairs. I jump up and down on one foot as I try to quickly shove my other into my vans. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a confused looking Tyler appear at the top of the stairs. When I have both my feet firmly in my shoes I grab my phone off the side and hurtle out of the door, not bothering to shut it behind me.

"Go get her little bro!" Tyler yells after me as I run down the drive and onto the sidewalk. A wide smile spreads across my face as I turn left onto another street. Don't worry I will do!

My feet pound against the ground as I sprint down a public footpath, I know that the only way I'll get there in time is if I take _every _shortcut between here and Lilly's house and even then I'll be cutting it quite fine. I plan springs to mind, I flip my phone open and press 2, my speed dial number for Lilly. I hold the phone to my ear and listen to the dial tone. Then it stops.

"Hi, Lilly here!" hearing her voice gives me a huge push forward.

"Thank god! Lilly please don't…" I pant but I am interrupted.

"Sorry I can't answer your call but you know what I'm like, I've probably left my phone at home or something!" her answer phone laughs and my heart skips a beat. I haven't heard her laugh in ages "So leave a message and I'll try get ba…" I slam my phone shut and an overwhelming erg to throw it into the path of an oncoming car surges through me.

"Oh well that's bloody perfect! What the hell now?" I yell at myself. An elderly woman passing by gives me a disapproving look. "What?!" I glare at her and she scurries along faster.

I ran towards the next shortcut, an alleyway, only to find it closed off by police tape with loads of cops on the other side, one of them happened to de my mom. She spotted me and does a double take.

"Oliver?" She asks, sounding very confused, but I ignore her. I quickly calculate another route and another plan. I feel sweat running down my face and a searing pain in my side but I don't stop, I push it to the back of my mind and carry on along the sidewalk. I flip my phone open, press 4 then place the phone against my ear again.

"What do you want?" Well that's defiantly not and answer phone.

"Miley… It's Ol…iver! I need you…to do some… something." I'm finding it really hard to run and talk at the same time but this is important.

"I now it's Oliver! What in the Sam heck are you doing?" I know it's just one of her phrases but I can't help but grimace at the sound of _his_ name.

"I'm…running. Will you… please do something… for me?" I ask again.

"Why are you running?" she asks.

"Miley! Please jus…just stall… Lilly!"

"Why? So you can make her feel even worse about what happened?" She became very defensive of her best friend.

"No! So I… Just do it! ... Please Miley." I beg and hope she can hear the urgency in my voice.

"Fine… but you better hurry with whatever you have planned. She's in the car now and I don't think I'm gonna be able to stall her too long." Shit! I'm at least four blocks from her house. I hang up without saying bye and summon all my strength and energy to push me onwards. My lungs feel like they're on fire but I don't care. I keep running.

I'm only a block away from Lilly's house when I see a very familiar black Subaru with two very familiar women sat in the front come down the road. I make my decision quickly. I jump into the road and Ms Truscott only just manages to break in time. The car comes to a halt millimetres from my body. I place my hands on the bonnet, more to stop myself collapsing than anything. The two women have very startled looks on their faces. Ms Truscott winds her window down and poked her head out.

"What the hell are you doing boy? I could have hit you!"

"It's a risk I was willing to take." I catch my breath before turning to the passenger through the windscreen. "Lilly please don't go! I'm sorry for everything I… I forgive you." As soon as the last sentence left my mouth I realize I'd made a mistake.

"_You _forgive _me?_ Oh well I am glad!" Lilly yells sarcastically as she winds her own window down so I can hear her.

"No I didn't mean it like that! You told me that if I forgave you then you wouldn't leave! I don't want you to leave Lilly." I tried to explain.

"Why not? You said you didn't want to look at me ever again!"

"Lilly don't throw away everything you have here!" I didn't move from the front of the car so they couldn't drive away.

"I don't have anything here Oliver… Now move or my mom will run you over!" she yells back at me but I don't move.

"Fine. Run me over. If you're not here I might as well be dead."

"You don't mean that." She's no longer yelling and I take that as a good sign.

"I do." I tell her truthfully then take a step back and spread out my arms to the side "So come on then, run me over because I'm not moving until you tell me you'll stay."

"I have nothing to stay for." I see a tear fall down her cheek.

"What about Miley?" I ask her "What about me?" She gives a non-amused laugh and looks away from me. "Lilly. I LOVE YOU! More than anything and anyone in the whole…universe! And I always will." Her eyes shoot back to mine. I think I've finally got through to her. "Lilly you mean everything to me and I don't know why I said those things to you at school because I didn't mean any of them!"

"Really? You're not just saying that to get me to stay are you? Because you feel guilty?"

"Of course I'm not. There's nobody else in this world that means as much to me as you do." My eyes are pleading with her to believe me. A smile creeps across Lilly's face.

"Come here." she tells me but I don't move, cautious that it might be a trick to get me to move so they could drive away. Lilly shakes her head and gets out of the car to prove she's not going anywhere. "Come here." She repeats. This time I do as I'm told. She gives me a wide smile and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap mine round her waist and lower my lips onto hers. The kiss was full with passion and longing and love, and the best part was that it wasn't a dream.

I smile as we brake apart.

"So you're not leaving then?" I ask hopefully. Lilly shakes her head.

"No." she says before placing another kiss on my lips. She pulls away and looks me up and down, giving me a funny look. "By the way, what are you wearing?" I look down at myself and realize I'm still in my pyjamas. "It's a long story. Hey no wonder I was getting funny looks on my way here." We both laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I see a completely bewildered Ms Truscott still sat behind the steering wheel of the car.

"Teenagers" she mutters.

**A/N: Tada! Well that's one of my endings and I'm still working on my other. I'll try get that posted as soon as possible.**


	6. Only as complicated

Final Chapter version 2 –

**Final Chapter version 2 –**** As Complicated as you let it be**

I almost drifted to sleep again but I managed to stop myself this time! I swear, if I have that dream every time I drift off I'm never going to sleep again! I decided to try and take my mind off of the dream and Lilly. I reached over to my bedside table, grabbed my PSP and flicked the switch on the side and resumed playing 'Grand Theft Auto' which happened to be one of Lilly's favourite games. That and 'Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'.

So far this keeping my mind off Lilly plan isn't working too well.

--

"Lilly are you packed yet?" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. I looked round my room. _Nope_

"Erm… Yeah almost!" I knew she'd kill me if she knew how much was left to do. She'd give me that 'what have you been doing for the past nine hours' rant. I can tell you now, that's one thing that I'm not gonna miss. I quickly set about shoving my unpacked belongings into another empty suitcase, hoping to god that mom didn't decide to come and 'inspect' my packing. I mean, she'd make me re-pack everything neatly and I only have twenty minutes before I have to go to the airport!

--

I heard a knock on the door,

"Oliver honey?" my mom's voice said from the other side. She was using that sympathetic voice. You know, the one they use when they know something's wrong and when that you're upset or when they know that they did something wrong and made you unhappy or angry and since mom hadn't done anything wrong (that I know of) I knew what she was going to talk to me about.

"Yeah, come in." I told her, flicking my PSP onto standby and chucking it to the end of my bed. The door slowly creaked open and my mom began to cross the room, quietly tutting at the state of it. Ok so I'm not the neatest, tidiest person but I'm not as bad as Jackson. Mom finally made it across to me; she plonked down on my bed next to me. She gave me a sympathetic look to mach her sympathetic tone.

"Honey, Tyler told me you blamed yourself for Lilly leaving." So much for him not saying a word to anyone, I looked down at the carpet and nodded at a pair of gray boxers.

"That's ridiculous! Lilly's leaving because she wants to not because of you."

"Mom, don't bother," I started but I don't think she heard me.

"To be honest I think you'll be better off without her," WOAH! Bad move mom! I bet she could actually hear me snapping at what she just said.

"Ok what the hell?! Look you and Tyler have no idea what you're talking about! I'll never be better off without Lilly because… Because I LOVE HER! If I could I'd…" I paused, trying to think of the right thing to say to show how much she meant to me "…I'd leave myself if it meant she wouldn't throw her life away here. I'd do anything I could to stop her going. So don't you dare say I'd be better off without her because if there is one person I wouldn't be better off without it's her!" I suddenly realised that I was panting really heavily and somehow during my rage I had stood up and was in front of my mom, glaring down at her. She'd been staring at me in shock for the whole time but now she was doing something I really didn't expect.

She was smiling. An odd, knowing smile.

"Then do something about it."

--

"Lillian Truscott, get your arse down these stairs _right_ now!"

"I'm trying mom! I'm kinda, sorta, very stuck!" I yelled back as I rammed against my suitcase that was currently jammed quite tightly in the door frame.

"Ok _this, _this is annoying!" I muttered to myself, giving the suitcase daggers. I kicked out at it then instantly regretted it. I gritted my teeth and muttered curse words as I hopped around on the spot.

"You idiot Truscott! You complete idiot!" I growled through gritted teeth. "Ok… Ok Mom! MOM I really need you to help!"

I could hear my mom muttering under her breath as she came up the stairs to help me. She got to the door and shook her head at me.

"How on earth…" I cut her off.

"Yeah ok I'm stuck I know! Now will you please just help me?" I said, shoving the suitcase again. "Ok you pull and I'll push." I instructed my mother and she did as she was told. The case was almost out of the door but it got stuck again. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and we both assessed the situation.

"Ok I think the only solution is to take some things out of it." Mom concluded and I nodded my agreement. Mom reached down and unzipped the main pocket. She reached inside and pulled out the first thing that she touched. I should have known what it would be. I sighed inwardly as I looked down at the photo album that Oliver and I had made the year before. I loved it so much and I looked at it so many times this week. You probably wouldn't understand how much some little book means to me but it felt like it was the only thing of Oliver I had left. Oliver hates photos and it took me ages to persuade him to make it with me, but when he finally gave in I think he really got into making it with me. We'd set it out like a time line; the pictures of us in kindergarten at the front and the ones of Oliver, Miley and I on the beach at the back.

"What are you taking this for?" I guessed mom must have thought it was hers since I didn't have very many albums and she hadn't seen that one before.

"It's one of mine and I wanna take it, you know, for the memories." Mom started flicking through the album with a frown on her face.

"Most of these are just of you and Oliver." She informed me and I didn't know what she was expecting me to do. I know what's in it I'm not exactly going to be shocked about what's in it am I? "I thought he was the reason you are leaving."  
"Well he's part of it I guess but we've had so many good timed, I don't want to forget about him."

"Well that's what I'd want. If a guy broke my heart I wouldn't want to hold on to that." mom told me.

"I can't do that! Oliver was my friend way before I had a crush on him; I'm not going to forget about him because he doesn't love me back." Aren't moms supposed to get this stuff?

"Yet you're willing to cut Malibu out of your life because of him?" mom shot back.

"It's complicated!" I defended

"Lilly, baby, it's only as complicated as you let it be." Mom told me softly and all I could do was stare at her.

Only as complicated as I let it be?

--

"Yeah, you're right! I should do something about it!" it took me a wile to get to the same level as mom. I figured out what she had been trying to do as soon as she said 'Then do something about it'. She knew that if she bad mouthed Lilly in front of me she would get that reaction. It's creepy how parents know the way you tick like that!

"What time does she leave?" mom asked me but before I could reply the answer came from down the hall.

"Three minutes and fifty two seconds… fifty one … fift…" Tyler yelled from his hiding place on the other side of the wall.

"Ok thank you! We get it! Not long!" I said, frustrated but I couldn't help but laugh. My family are so weird sometimes, but their there for me no matter what.

"I think you should get going, don't you?" Mum asked rhetorically. I sprinted out of my room, receiving a pat on the back from Tyler as I ran past him by my doorway, down the stairs and out of the door. I was filled with so much adrenaline as my feet rapidly made contact with the sidewalk. I guess it was pretty lucky I didn't live too far away from Lilly.

For some reason I started to count in my head. I don't know if I was counting steps or how long it takes me to get to Lilly's or how many times I've stared into those beautiful blue eyes and been lost for words. Whatever it was that I was counting, it was really keeping me going. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11,

--

My mom helped me lift my many suitcases into the trunk of the cab. I hugged her goodbye then hugged Miley. Even though she had now accepted that I was leaving she was still crying her eyes out.

"I'm gonna (sniff) miss you (sniff)! Don't (sniff) forget to (sniff) keep in touch!" at this she began to really sob. I felt a little awkward and patted her on the back gently.

"Don't worry, I won't." I waved at my mom and climbed into the back of the cab and shut the door.

"Hello miss, my name is Lloyd and I will be your taxi driver for this evening." He was imitating an aeroplane pilot, trying to be funny. It really wasn't.

"Hi" I said, staring out of the window at my mom and best friend.

"So are you ready to go?" Lloyd asked as he turned the key in the ignition.

Am I ready? Yeah…of course I am. Pfft why would I even have to think about that?

--

27, 28, 29, 30, 31…

"Nearly there! Come on Oliver!" I pushed myself on. A broad smile spread across my face as I turned onto Lilly's block.

I ran up the hill just in time to see a cab disappear round the corner.

I glanced around and saw no sign of Lilly, only a Miley with a tear stained face staring off in the same direction as the cab had just gone.

No, NO, NO! No I can't be too late! I can't be!

I Ran off the sidewalk and up the road after the cab. I knew there was no chance I would catch up with it but I had to try. I'd just run past Lilly's house when I gave up all hope of stopping it.

I sank to my knees and put my head in my hands, not even trying to stop the tears from flowing. Miley came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come out of the read Oliver, you'll be hit by a car." She told me softly.

"Good! Without Lil…" hang on a minute. I lifted my head from my hands, processing the voice. That wasn't Miley's voice at all! It was…

I stood up, spun round and crashed my lips against the beautiful blonds'.

I was crying again, not out of sadness but out of happiness. Lilly didn't leave! She was here! I was kissing her! She was kissing back! I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, never wanting to let go. This was so surreal, it must be a dream, it must be!

Lilly slowly pulled away and I panicked. This can't be a dream, please, it can't be_ that _dream.

"Don't stop." I pleaded with her.

"Oliver, I need to breath." She laughed breathlessly "I need to talk too."

"I know and there's something I need to tell you,"

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison "You shouldn't be" we said in unison again and we both started laughing. Lilly stopped laughing and a serious look appeared on her face.

"Look Oliver, I am so, so sorry for everything with Sam! I shouldn't have done it, it was pathetic and immature and it only ended in you getting hurt and I…" I'd heard enough, I knew she was sorry, I knew she was here and I knew she was mine. That's all I needed. I placed my lips gently against hers again and she told me all I needed to know through that kiss.

--

"Ohmigod!" Miley squealed as she watched Oliver and I make out. We reluctantly broke apart and turned to her. She had a huge smile across her face and I was sure if it got any bigger her face would tear in half.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, I shook my head and turned to Oliver. He winked at me.

"So why did you stay? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything it's just that you said it was too complicated here." He starts to stutter. I laughed and said,

"Things are only as complicated as you let it be. If you're with me I'll get through anything."

Oh mom's gonna be so smug!

**A/N:**** Ok that's that done! Finished! Over! My first fan fic! Wooo! Lol hope you like this final chapter (this is my favourite of the two!) Let me know which is your favourite and why if ya want! BYE!!**


End file.
